Kyle Sync
| billed from = | entrance = "Can't Be Touched" by | current_efeds = UWA | previous_efeds = Global Wrestling Federation,, Malpaso Wrestling | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Power/Mixed Martial Arts | finisher = "Synchronizer" (Lightning Spiral) | trainer(s) = Brandon Sync, Jorge Treso | debut = 2008 | record = 31-2-8 | accomplishments =Ultimate X Champion, Malpaso World Champion, NCW North American Champion, NCW Tag Team Champion. }} Kyle Sync born April 30th 1986 is a Polish Professional wrestler currently wrestling under the Warfare brand for UWA. Kyle is a former college football player and was ready to sign a contract to the NFL before he discovered his wrestling talent. Kyle currently also start RFS (Renegade Fighting Syndicate) which is a training and underground fighting facility run by Kyle for up and coming mixed martial artists. Early Life Born April 30th 1986, Kyle Sync is a Polish immigrant. His father’s dream was to be a professional wrestler. After his father was Poland’s champion he went to America in hopes of wrestling in a professional organization. Kyle is an only child, him and his parents moved to America when Kyle was at the age of five. Kyle spent most of his life in Chicago. He lived in Chicago until he was fourteen. Then his father was finally offered a contract to wrestle professionally. He moved to Pittsburg with his family but then his father and mother had a divorce. Brandon Sync, his father was more interested in his wrestling career then in his son. After the divorce he and his mother moved to Arizona. There Kyle went to University of Phoenix. In Arizona Kyle played football for his high school and was expected to be the next NFL star. During his junior year Kyle’s father died. Kyle began losing interest in football but he still gave it his all. The next year when Kyle was a senior his mother couldn’t take it and snapped, she took up prostitution, and began selling and using drugs. Kyle then lost complete hope that anything would happen in his life. He quit football and the future NFL star was no more. After his father’s death Kyle didn’t want to live with his mother because of her drug problems and prostitution. He dropped out of high school in his senior year and moved to southern Texas. Near the Mexican border he had many relatives. (His mother was Mexican) He lived with uncle, aunt and their children for about a year. His uncle was a wrestling coach and taught Kyle, Kyle was also taught by his father when he was a teenager. Kyle worked in Texas with his uncle as an assistant coach. He saved up the money and at age twenty he moved to New York to begin training to wrestle professionally When Kyle was twenty one he was offered a contract. He called his family to deliver to good news but he found out his mother died from a drug overdose. He decided not to join the promotion and just to relax for a while; he took up a job as a college football coach and stayed pretty quiet for about a year. After about a year he began a career in pro wrestling at age twenty two Malpaso Wrestling Project Kyle Sync's debut federation brought him his first world championship. Kyle won his debut match against Ensign in a squash match. Kyle's next opponent was Ethol who he then defeated and became World Heavyweight Champion. Kyle Sync went on to keep his undefeated streak after another easy win. Kyle left the federation because it wasn't doing too good and soon after Kyle quit Malpaso wrestling went out of business Northern Championship Wrestling Kyle's former federation NCW was a stepping stone for the young athlete. During his run in NCW he held the tag team championship and the North American championship, and he went unbeaten 13-0. His debut was against former world champion Ryan Cool which he won with ease. After that he beat another former world champion Last Man Standing. A short while after joining NCW he joined the Coalition a stable for the elite. He quickly made an alliance with one of NCW’s biggest stars and together they became tag team champion. They dominated the tag division but the Kyle left the Coalition and the tag team broke up. After that Kyle set his sights on singles competition. Kyle Sync after his first win over William Cody and is seen was his newly won NCW North American Championship.]]He defeated William Cody for his North American championship. The following week he defended it and proved he was a worthy champion. After that he defended his title four more times and dominated each time. His last NCW match was against long time rival Draper Gilliam and Kyle came out on top. Kyle quit the federation in the early morning hours of January 27th. Global Wrestling Federation Kyle signed a contract with GWF on January 25th. He made his debut on Feb. 2nd and defeated Kevin Harlet in his first GWF match. After his win he had a very competitive match with Lance Kerwin where Sync came out victorious. Sync also competed in a Blood Bath match with Seth Iser, STJ, and Mike Park for the Pride championship. Sync lost after Iser broke him through the table. Sync recently participated in a battle royal to decide the first GWF Infinity champion, Sync gave a good showing coming in at second but couldn’t succeed. Kyle Sync has been having a personal rivalry with Seth Iser and finally got some revenge when Sync defeated Iser at Pride. Sync attempted to challenge for the Pride championship but ended up on the short end. With the feud between Terry Diamond and David Sinclair for management of GWF the roster was divided, Sync joined Sinclair's team and Nu-Blood. At the Collision Course Sync lost his last match to John Raven & Vice. The Battle Royal he was scheduled for was not held and the federation closed down Undisputed Wrestling Alliance Kyle Sync joined Undisputed Wrestling Alliance after GWF's decline. He immediatly proved he is a force to be reckoned with by defeating Matt Kluge, and Kid Roach in his UWA debut. However Sync's hot streak went cold the next week after a hard loss to Walker ended Sync's chances of being UWA's first ever International champion. After then disappeared from UWA for about a month before returning and making a huge impact defeating Slim Assassin, Trevor Finnel, and getting revenge on Wake Walker which earned him the Ultimate X championship and Sync was crowned first ever Ultimate X champion. Arrest Kyle Sync was arrested for the murder of Chauncy Latrell during a drive by shooting. His official sentence was five to ten years however after a flood in the prison Sync managed the save the live's of the Warden and six other prisoners which got him released after only serving a month. Kyle is currently living in his home however he is on probation. Renegade Fighting Syndicate RFS is a fighting organazation created by Kyle Sync alone. He is the CEO and does everything from booking fights, to sparring with his fighters. RFS is an underground fight league where unknown fighters participate trying to get themselves recognition and becoming popular. Kyle has said two of his fighters from RFS have already moved up to th UFC and other major MMA promotions. Kyle has also said there will be a new part to RFS which will be more like a school teaching MMA to both kids an adults. In-Wrestling Wrestling Style: Kyle Sync is still fairly new to the world of professional wrestling and he likes to experience in his matches. His style is very unorthodox and rare. Many of his moves are inspired by Japanese wrestlers. He has an even mix of submission, and powerhouse moves. He is also very quick and agile that he could hit high flying moves such as the shooting star press. He uses his submissions as a very big part of his offense. They usually set up either a finisher or a bigger move. He considers ever move in his moveset to be a vital part in his offense. Finishers: 1. Synchronizer (Lightning Spiral) 2. Sync Surge (Rubix Cube) =Championships= * MWF- World Champion (1x) * NCW - Tag Team Champion (1x) * NCW - North American Champion (1x) * NCW - Undefeated 13-0 * NCW - Coalition Member * NCW - Death Row Posse Member * GWF - Nu-Blood Member * CPW - Compton Coalition Leader & Member * UWA - First Ever Ultimate X Champion Personal Life Kyle is said to have close ties with the Bloods street gang, though he is not a gang member he is often seen hanging around with bloods. Kyle is happily married to his high school sweet heart Christina, they have one baby boy and another coming on the way. Sync is a huge fan of crime/gang movies and has large collection of movies, some that which were never released to the public. Sync is am avid sports fan and in a interview with ESPN Sync stated that he was a fan of the Arizona Cardinals, LA Lakers, and Boston Red Sox. Sync is a fan of rap music and is friends with some rappers, including Juelz Santana, The Game, and Lil Wayne. Syncs favorite rappers are Lil Wayne, Eminem, T.I and 50 Cent. Category:Wrestlers Category:UWA Wrestlers